Who Pulled the Plug on Potion Ocean?!
Who Pulled the Plug on Potion Ocean?! is a is a six-part story that was published in Issues 4, 5 and 6 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Story Part One (Issue 4) Do you study fishtory at school? If you do you'll know that Fishie Moshlings are always bobbing around having wacky watery adventures. But not so long ago, these soggy little critters almost came a cropper because the water in Potion Ocean started to disappear! And without all that lovely wobbly wet stuff the Fishies might have ended up covered in breadcrumbs, with a side order of fries and a splat of ketchup. The question is... Who Pulled the Plug on Potion Ocean?! It all started when Blurp, Cali, Stanley and Fumble were shopping for rubber rings and water wings in the Sea Mall. Stanley had poppet outside to give his trumpet a PARP! He looked up and spotted the barnacle-bobbled bottom of Cap'n Buck's ship - which was strange as the Sea Mall is in the deepest part of Potion Ocean. Either Stanley's eyesight was improving or the ocean level was dropping. YIKES! He raced back inside as fast as his Fishie fins could flutter him and raised the alarm. But... EEK! Moptop pop sensation Dustbin Beaver was making a guest appearance in the Sturgeon Megastore to sign copies of his latest single. The whole mall was packed tighter than a tin of sardine popscles! You couldn't move for screaming Fishie fans. Can you spot all of Stanley's friends below? By the time the four Moshlings were reunited, Potion Ocean was emptying like a big bathtub. G-U-U-URGLE! And that could only mean one thing... Someone had pulled the plug out! In case you haven't heard, there's a great big plughole in the middle of every Moshi ocean. But who would be silly enough to yank out the plug? There was no time to ask, because all the Fishie Moshlings were being slurped towards Plughole Canyon. PHWOOSSSSSHHH! Part Two (Issue 4) Luckily, Cali had driven to the mall in her Courgette Stingray, a cool car-boat powerful enough to resist the whoosh of the vortex. The gang jumped in and zoomed towards the plughole. Yes, TOWARDS it! By the time they got to Plughole Canyon, Cali's car-boot was a total mess. See if you can spot the damage! As the vortex raged, squillions of Fishies were swirling around and getting dizzier and dizzier. No one know who or what was lurking down the plughole and beyond, but fearless Fumble decided to bungee-jump in to investigate. DO-I-I-I-NG! A second later he boinged up, holding a big wadge of yucky hair, before disappearing again. DO-I-I-I-NG! Next he emerged holding what looked like a squished-up top hat with the initials 'D.S.' scrawled inside the rim. How strange. He wasn't sure what it was, but pulling it out was a really bad move! With the blockage cleared, the vortex became even stronger. But then Blurp had an idea. He took a deep breath, puffed himself up like a big balloon and plopped over the hole, like a squishy plug. MOSHLINGTASTIC! Poor Blurp couldn't stay puffed up forever - because as well as running out of breath, a gang of naughty Glumps had bobbed out from behind a smashed Glumping machine, and started pelting him with stinky seaweed. BLEURGH! Stanley, Cali and Fumble couldn't hang around. So before you could say 'Batty Bubblefish', they VROOOMED! off to get some help. The only way was up - to Cap'n Buck's boat. If that salty old pirate didn't know what was going on, no monster would. The trouble was, all that spinning had sent Cali's satnav crazy and she couldn't tell up from down. The Fishie trio would need to take a wild guess! Can you work out the way to Cap'n Buck's boat using the compass Fumble found squashed under the seat? The Fishies did! Find out what happened in the next soggy episode of this gurglesome adventure... Same place, same Moshi Magazine. Part Three (Issue 5) In last month's glug-tastically soggy story, we left our favourite Fishie foursome - Blurp, Cali, Stanley and Fumble - in the swirling depths of Potion Ocean, as it gurgled down a massive plughole, But who pulled out the plug? And how long did poor ol' Blurp say pufed up like a balloon as he fought off a gang of seaweed-throwing Glumps? Find out in the latest watery episode of... Who Pulled the Plug on Potion Ocean?! Unless you've got a member like a Batty Bubblefish you'll remember that Stanley, Cali and Fumble were zooming towards Cap'n Buck's boat (the CloudyCloth Clipper) in search of help. But Cali's car-boat was struggling against the raging vortex vwooshing towards the plughole - phut-phut-PHUT! Meanwhile, down at the plughole, Blurp had finally run out of puff and was ready to blow. He opened his mouth and... THPLURRRRPPP!... blasted out backwards, squirting and attacking Glumps with multi-coloured gloop as he rocketed towards the surface. Now that the plughole was Blurp-free it started slurping down the ocean at a monstrous rate, taking the gloop-splattered Glumps with it. 'ULP! Not that Blurp had noticed because, before you could yell 'Bubblefish ahoy!', he'd smashed in to the back of Cali's car boa, giving it a much needed Turbo Bubblefish Boost. VRROOOOM!!! The gang ended up shooting right out of the water and crash landing on the deck of Cap'n Buck's boat. KER-PLONK! But the captain and his crew were nowhere to be seen. What's more, the CloudyCloth Clipper looked very strange indeed... Can you spot 5 differences on the ship on the right? The four Fishies decided to investigate but all they found were bits of broken lollipops and a big crate that had been smashed open. before they had time to read the word 'C.L.O.N.C' stamped on the side of the crate, Stanley heard a strange thumping coming from below the deck! THUMPITY THUMP, THUMPITY THUMP!! What in the name of Furbert Snufflepeeps could it be? A leaking tap? A sea monster with a drum kit? An ocean-going Glump?! Part Four (Issue 5) With the thumpity thumping getting louder, Fearless Fumble cartwheeled down into the boat's secret smuggling compartment where he spotted a big chest that seemed to be alive! Thumpity, thump, thumpity, THUMP 'Help!' 'It's Cap'n Buck's treasure chest and I think there's something inside,' he yelled up to the others. but, uh-oh the chest was bolted shut with a weird Clonc-ination lock. See if you can crack the secret code! When the lock finally popped open, out tumbled Cap'n Buck and his crew... C-C-CRASH! 'Those sneaky pirates stuffed me and me hearties in this treasure chest.' bellowed the Cap'n. After a glug of Yoho Rum he explained how a shady character and his lollipop-licking sidekick had abseiled down from a giant airship and hijacked the boat. The dastardly duo then helped a strange robot and a weird flippy-Happy bird assemble a flat-packed submarine, before locking the crew in the treasure chest and vanishing! 'Sounds like Dr. Strangeglove and his gang,' said Cali. 'And thy must have used the sub to pull out the plug. But why? And where have they hidden it?' By the time the Fishies were back on deck, the level of Potion Ocean had dropped so much, Pilchard Peak was poking out above the surface. There wasn't a moment to lose! 'Look, a clude!' squeaked Stanley as he let out a trumpety blast. Sure enough, scribbled on one of the sails in icky sticky lolly was a map. 'This shows the way to... a secret underwater cave,' said Cali. The Fishies leapt into their car-boat and plopped back beneath the waves. The chase was on! What will our friends discover in the cave? Where's that pesky plug? All will be revealed in next issue's Fishie-packed finale. Same place, same Moshi Magazine! Part Five (Issue 6) Prepare to dive, because in last month's seawater soaked story Cali, Stanley, Fumble and Blurp discovered who was behind the wacky goings-on in Potion Ocean. Find out what happened next in the C.L.O.N.C.tastic finale of... Who Pulled the Plug on Potion Ocean?! Hot on the heels of Dr. Strangeglove, Sweet Tooth and their mysterious mechanical helper, our heroic Fishie foursome were trying to find the secret cave that could lead them to that all-important plug! As Cali's Courgette Stingray WHOOSHED through the depths, Blurp looked through the Moshiscope he'd borrowed from Cap'n Buck. 'Look, everywhere's shrinking!' he yelled. 'Don't be silly,' tooted Stanley. 'You're holding it back to front!' But no sooner had Blurp turned it around when he yelled even louder: 'BADDIES AHOY!!!' In the distance, Blurp could see Dr. Strangeglove's submarine chugging through the water. But for some reason bits of it were falling off and green gloop was pouring from the back. even its periscope was on the upside down! 'Whoever put that sub together was rubbish,' said Fumble. 'Let's get 'em!' 'We can't,' Cali replied, 'they're heading towards Coral Heights!' 'NO CHOICE... IN WE GO!' See if you can work out the best route through the coral towers! As the Fishies pursued Strangeglove's ailing sub through the maze of coral towers, a friendly face appeared- it was Myrtle the Diving Turtle. 'Follow me!' she shouted as she darted into a hole beneath a stinky seaweed patch. 'I know a shortcut to the cave where those naughty scoundrels are heading!' After a terrifying journey through gooweed-filled tunnels, our friends emerged in a massive chamber filled with wacky contraptions. Was this Dr. Strangeglove's secret underwater lair? 'There's the sub,' whispered Cali. But was anyone still aboard? Not likely, because the entire mechanical mess had fallen to bits. What's more, the Fishies could SEE Dr. Strangeglove talking to some shadowy figures on a HUGE video screen! What was he up to? Where was that pesky plug? Who'd been eating oil and buttery sandwiches at the table? And why was there a Glump playing the trombone on the sofa? Part Five (Issue 6) 'Now's our chance to get Strangeglove!' whispered Fumble as he snuck behind a pile of stolen Rox. But just as he was about to attack with a Spinning Star Strike, a high-pitched cackle filled the cave... Oh No.. SWEET TOOTH!!! Before you could say 'tooth decay', the deranged lolly-licker had zapped Fumble with a Hypno Blast! In an instant Fumble's eyeballs began spinning like socks in a tumble dryer and Dr. Strangeglove and his C.L.O.N.C cohorts had vanished. The other Fishies raced to help, but Fumble was under Sweet Tooth's spell. 'What he needs is a fright,' said Cali. So Stanley tooted a trumpety blast right on Fumble's ear! 'WHO?' 'WHAT?' 'WHERE?' 'WHEN?'...mumbled Fumble as he awoke from the Hypno Blast. 'We overheard Strangeglove telling his baddie buddies he was using the water gushing from Potion Ocean to power one of his evil machines,' explained Cali. 'If only we could find that pesky plug!' 'I think I can help,' said a little voice. In all the excitement, the Fishies had forgotten Myrtle was still with them. 'FOLLOW ME!' Myrtle led the way, paddling through what was left of Potion Ocean. After a swishy swoshy journey, the gang surfaced at the Moshi Port. Can you help them find the plug in this picture? 'Look at poor ol' Gail Whale,' said Myrtle. 'She's been ill for days because her squirty-wirty blowhole's blocked!' Blurp boinged onto Gail's back. 'Look, it's the plug!' he cried. Blurp and Fumble tugged out the plug as Gail let out a watery WHOOOOSHHHH!! of relief. Yahay! Now it was time to save Potion Ocean. So that's where Dr. Strangeglove put it! With Cali's car-boat towing the plug, the Fishies, Myrtle and Gail raced down to the swirling vortex. 'Allow me', said Gail as she plopped the plug back in place. At last, Potion Ocean was plugged! But how would they refill it? Easy, Myrtle had already made a call and a huge formation of Dinky Dreamclouds started raining, filling the ocean right back up to the brim! HOORAY! The panic (and the adventure) was over. But what happened to Dr. Strangeglove and Sweet Tooth? And where did that clanking C.L.O.N.C helper and trombone-playing Glump disappear to? Have you seen them around? If you have, do let us know! THE END (FOR NOW!) Category:Stories